Hell Witch and Hell Sword
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: Ninashi OC xIchimoku Ren. Don't worry, I will do another AixRen eventually! :D Read and Review thankies!


Red rubies stared blankly, full of fright and shock, at the black haired man before them. Deep in the red irises stirred a slight emotion of an unknown feeling. They blinked.

Long black hair, framing the red irises, flowed in the wind, blowing into the pale face of the young girl. Her black spaghetti strap shirt fluttered in the summer air as her black shorts copied it.

Her arms hung limply at her sides as her eyes stared at the sight before her. Ichimoku Ren, standing tall in his black sweat shirt that fit his frame nicely, and black pants. His short hair fluttered, covering one of his eyes as he stared coolly back at her with his other one.

"I-Ichimoku Ren…" She softly started, stammering. Then she let out a small sigh and averted her eyes to the sunset red sky above the two.

Ren sighed softly. "What is it? I heard you talking about me." He stated, remembering what had happened before he had shown himself to her.

_Flash Back_

Ichimoku Ren sighed, walking past a park in the middle of a summer day. He glanced around, watching people laugh and have fun; it almost digusted him. But not quite.

Then he heard something. Hearing the sound, he headed towards it; just behind an old oak tree.

He saw her then. The Little Miss's replacement. Or rather, double. He blinked and was about to say something but then silence himself when he heard her about to speak.

"Ichimoku Ren…I wish..I could tell you. I wish..I could say how much I feel about you..Even if I don't really know you all that much." Ninashi softly whispered, her black locks flowing in the wind as she smiled a small sad smile to herself.

Ichimoku Ren's eye narrowed as he stepped out behind the old oak tree and revealed himself to the young woman of Hell.

_End Flash Back_

Ninashi turned her red eyed gaze to him again. "..I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered, glancing away with a light blush; it quickly disappeared.

Ren's eye narrowed again as he grabbed her arm and threw her gently against the old oak tree and pinned her there. His hands rested against the tree next to either sides of her black raven hair. His right leg was between her own legs.

He leaned down close to her face as she rested her hands against is chest, staring at him slight shock with a nice light bluch on her pale porcelain face.

"W-What are you…" She started.

"Tell me what you said." Ichimoku Ren interrupted, leaning closer to her face. If anyone passed by them, it would seem as if he was harassing her or he was her boyfriend and he was seducing her. The world may never know.

But of course, Hone-Onna just had to pass by and think the latter. But, on the other hand, she didn't do anything about it; she'd known of the Hell Witch's affection and attraction to the man. As well as the fact that the man was attracted to the Hell Witch.

Of course, Wanyuuduo knew as well but didn't say anything about it. But, then again, everyone in their little 'family' seemed to know except the two themselves. Ai knew; she'd noticed the way they'd tease each other.

Wanyuuduo defiantly knew from the way that Ninashi would some times follow him and Ren would always accuse her of stalking then she would start firing back insults and he'd fake to be hurt.

Kikuri, on the other hand, always had teased them about liking each other.

Always.

Every time the Hell Assistants had ended up in a compromising position.

It could be disputed on whether or not Ai's grandmother knew about Ichimoku Ren and Ninashi's attraction. She was always-

Hone-Onna was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed that Ichimoku Ren had pulled the Witch close to his body and pinned her more against the tree; she had hid behind a nearby building to watch.

Now, back to the loverly couple!

Ninashi gasped, her blush enflaming again as she moved her hands to his shoulders and cautiously looked into his eye.

Ren grinned lightly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Then he remembered. "You still have to tell me what you were talking about.." He whispered seductively into her ear.

The action caused Ninashi gasped slightly and for a small burst of heat to hit her chest and create a small aching pain between her legs.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head away. "Nng..I..I was…Well.." She trailed off, glancing at him.

"Well?" He murmured, moving to suck on her earlobe softly while he pinned her hands to the old oak's bark. Ninashi's body jerked, her breasts pressing against Ren's chest in the process.

"I..I…I have a secret to tell you….." She murmured, feeling the ache between her legs enflame like blue fire on a summer day in a field of dried grass.

"Hm? What is it lovely Hell Witch?" He murmured in reply, moving to suck softly on her exposed neck.

"I…I…I love you." She softly whispered in Ichimoku Ren's ear before looking at the ground and shoving him away and running. The sky was suddenly blocked out with gray heavy clouds as it started pouring.

Ichimoku Ren was..well…beyond shocked. He was amazed. Possibly dreaming. But damn it was a damn good dream he didn't plan of waking up from.

The Hell Witch.

His Hell Witch.

She'd said the words he'd always wanted to hear but now he was in such shock all he could do was lean heavily against the old oak tree.

Enma Ai, the Hell Girl, appeared in front of him; along with Hone-Onna, Kikuri, and Wanyuuduo. He looked at them blankly.

Ai tilted her head, red ruby orbs blank, porcelain skin as white as a sheet. Her black kimono swayed in the wind; she didn't feel like changing it after she had gotten done with sending someone to Hell earlier that day.

"You love her. Go after her." She stated, or rather commanded of the man.

Wanyuuduo nodded silently while Hone-Onna smiled a little and nodded, crossing her arms over her exposed chest that was shown in her blue kimono. Kikuri frowned. "Go get Hell's Witch!" She (Or he..) commanded like the Little Miss did.

Only with a lot more force.

Ren nodded and quickly took off after the young Hell Witch named Ninashi Takaeshi.

Said girl was currently running in the rain; she wasn't heading anywhere really, just running.

She had to get away from Ichimoku Ren.

Her black tresses blew out behind in the harsh wind, a black curtain of ravens it seemed. Her red irises glowed as she pushed herself to run more.

Eventually, however, she tripped.

She let out a small yell of surprise and crashed to the ground, black tresses bouncing like black waves of ravens.

Ninashi lay there for a moment before she slowly sat up, looking around. Good, he wasn't there.

It had gone from raining to pouring like it was storming. Oh wait..It was. The point is, the rain had increased, and her clothes were soaked.

Ninashi breathed harshly, standing and trying to wall. No such luck, she had sprained her ankle when she fell. She collapsed to the ground again, or at least expected to until a pair of string arms caught her.

She looked up from where she was being cradled against a chest. A man's chest. A man with hair covering one of his eyes.

"R-Ren!" Ninashi spoke out of shock.

"Yea. Come on, let's get back." He murmured before teleporting them back to Hell Girl's domain.

He lay her gently on the floor, she lay there just staring blankly at the ceiling.

Ai then appeared next to her; causing the girl to sit up.

Ai hugged her tightly; she was actually afraid that she might have lost some one very important to her.

Ninashi blinked, her mind losing its course of thinking. Jigoku Shoujo was HUGGING her. Hell Girl was hugging her. Enma Ai was HUGGING her!

"A-Ai…" Ninashi softly said, trailing off a bit as she hugged the young girl back.

Ai nodded, stepped away, glared at Ren, then disappeared.

Ren sweat dropped, then, remembering he had someone to explain himself to…, he turned back to the girl. The girl who was currently starting to walk to the door.

Ichimoku Ren mentally sighed and tackled the young woman to a point where he had pinned her against the wall. His hands were on either sides of her head, palms against the wall and blocking her from moving. One of his legs was in between her own legs.

He leaned closer to her, to the point where her breasts were being pushed up against his chest.

"Ninashi…" He softly, seductively, whispered into her ear.

"W-What?" The young girl stammered.

"I love you too." He whispered again, softly nipping her neck as Ninashi blushed.

"Y-you..Can't…Ah!" She was cut off as he suddenly, very lightly, bit her neck.

"I can and I do." She heard him murmur as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her tightly against his body.

"Oh Ren…" Ninashi sighed softly, smiling a little.

Ichimoku Ren smiled slightly and pulled away a little to passionately kiss Hell's Witch.

His arms wrapped themselves tighter around her waist, her arms wrapping themselves tighter around his neck as he pinned her against the wall of the house again.

Outside of the house/hut the others were watching.

Ai sighed softly, playing with a spider lily as Kikuri walked around with a few black and red marbles in her little porcelain skinned hand.

Hone-Onna stood nearby, next to a tree, watching the black haired, black sailor-school-outfit clothed girl and the blue kimono wearing puppet of the Master of Hell. A small smile touched her face.

Wanyuuduo, who stood next to her, commented.

"Well it seems like everything is back to normal."

"You'd think that wouldn't you? Ichimoku Ren got the girl. Little Miss is still ferrying souls to Hell. Kikuri is still causing a ruckus…I'm still being what I am….And you. You're still being the senile old fool that everyone in the mortal realm thinks you are. Yea. Everything's back to normal." Hone-Onna laughed.

Wanyuuduo scowled. "As long as Ai is happy."

"As long as she is happy…Then Hell can be re-defined." Hone-Onna added on, gazing at the bright crimson eyed girl who was now lecturing Kikuri.

Then, suddenly, they heard a low moan that strangely sounded Ninashi's coming from the house.

Ai blinked and walked over to Hone-Onna and Wanyuuduo, Kikuri trailing behind her.

"Wanyuuduo…" Ai murmured.

Wanyuuduo nodded and turned into the Hell Carriage. Ai climbed in first, then Kikuri, then Hone-Onna. When everyone had gathered in, Hone-Onna, Kikuri, and Ai had settled down and started playing Go-Fish while Wanyuuduo took them to the mortal world.

The place where they would be spending many an hour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Ok sorry for making Ai a little……OOC…

Ai: I was definitely OOC. And I didn't even get to send anyone to Hell. v_v

Ichimoku Ren (Ren): Ah…But I got the lovely Hell Witch.

Ninashi: Shut up. –Hits Ren's head with a frying pan-

Me: Yes, for those of you didn't catch on, I gave Ninashi the name of Hell's Witch because technically the Master of Hell gave her that power to become Ai's other self so Ai could sometimes take off the duty of being the Jigoku Shoujo. Jigoku Shoujo translates to Hell Girl by the way.

Ai: I'm sure they know that…

Me: And don't worry, I will be doing another AIXREN fanfic! =D

Lulu (Lelouch): And she's still working on the CG fanfic….

C.C: But it's getting done!

Me: Thank for god that…

C.C: Well that was rude.

Me: I know.

C.C: Mhm.

Lulu:…..

Ai: ….

Wanyuuduo: OK, dammit, JUST END IT!

Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
